Going Back
by Kristen3
Summary: An AU continuation of "The Ladies Who Lunch." After the famous "meat slapping," Helen does some thinking about her life, and decides that maybe love is worth a second chance. One-shot.


Helen walked out of Joe's house, hardly able to make sense of what had just happened. There was flour all over her, a reminder of the "fight" they'd had, which involved slapping each other with the meat Helen was supposed to be preparing for dinner. It was, without a doubt, the strangest thing she'd ever experienced.

If that had been the end of it, it would just be one more thing she could look back on and laugh. But it wasn't. Because she and Joe had kissed. Twice. And there was no telling where things might've gone if Gail hadn't walked in when she did.

At first, Helen had hated Gail on principle. When she'd returned from New York, she assumed that she and Joe would pick up where they'd left off three months earlier. But Gail had ruined all of that. Anger and frustration had led Helen to ram her Jeep into Joe's office at the airport more than once. The destruction had been Helen's way of letting off steam. Her experience in New York had been awful. And it wasn't just that she'd ended up serving drinks in a strip-joint, although it was hardly the highlight of her life. No, the worst part was that she missed Joe far more than she'd anticipated.

Over time, Helen slowly got used to the idea that Joe had moved on. If she hadn't gone to New York, things would be different now, but there was no going back. She had _thought_ she was over Joe. But, apparently, she'd been wrong. Because, even now, as she walked down the street aimlessly, she could feel his lips on hers, as he'd pressed her against the refrigerator. In that moment, the past few months were suddenly erased, and she definitely loved him. Afterward, when Gail caught them, Helen denied her feelings and made a quick exit.

But now, more than anything, Helen wanted to go back. Her time in New York had shown her that she needed Joe in her life. She had thought that meant as a friend. After all, they'd been best friends since they were ten. It only made sense that she would miss him in that way. But clearly it wasn't simply seeing him each day, or the thousands of memories they shared that she missed. She missed _him_. The way it felt to be in his arms.

Suddenly, Helen turned around and began running. She was back at Joe's door in a matter of minutes. She banged loudly, praying Brian wouldn't answer. The last thing she wanted right now was for Brian to make some idiotic remark about her and Joe. To her relief, it was Joe who opened the door.

"Helen. What is it? Are you OK?"

"I love you." She hadn't meant to blurt it out, but it came out anyway.

Joe hugged her tightly. "I love you, too. I know things were a little crazy here earlier, but we're still best friends. You have nothing to worry about." He smiled at her, hoping to put her at ease.

"No, Joe. I _love_ you. I've been walking around, doing some thinking about my life. I thought my feelings for you were over. Ever since I came back, I've been trying to move on, because you clearly had someone else. But now..."

He looked at her, and for a second, he saw her as a little girl. Back then, Brian had teased him relentlessly. "You _like_ her, don't you?" Joe smiled at the memory. He reached out to touch Helen's cheek, wiping away a tear. "I liked Gail. But I just can't ignore my feelings for you. That kiss...I think it meant something, Helen."

Wordlessly, she nodded. She put her arms around him and held on for dear life. Going to New York had been a huge mistake. She saw that now. She was beyond grateful that the Hackett brothers had come to rescue her. Nantucket was where she belonged. But _this_, being near Joe, was the best thing. Years ago, she had been overweight. Guys wouldn't even look at her. But not Joe. He was there for her every step of the way, and when the weight finally came off, no one had been prouder.

Joe placed a kiss on top of Helen's head. He knew she hated being the butt of short jokes all the time, but, in truth, Joe liked the fact that he was taller. It was as if they fit together perfectly. After a few moments, he broke the silence between them. "I know we had some problems the last time, but I think we should try again."

Helen pulled out of the embrace. "I think so, too. My cello career has gone nowhere. I sit in that terminal day after day, making food that even Roy will barely eat. So far, my life hasn't exactly been a great success. But the one thing I have that makes sense to me is you. We get each other, Joe. I think that means we're supposed to be together."

Suddenly, Joe kissed her. It was hardly a passionate kiss, but still, it left them both breathless. When they broke apart, Joe turned around. He hadn't had time to clean up after Helen made her exit. "Maybe we should finish making this dinner."

Helen nodded. Moments later, she and Joe were working in comfortable silence to get everything ready. When they'd finished, Helen smiled over at him. She realized then that she was about to do something that she'd only done a few times in her life: share a romantic dinner with her best friend. How could her life get any better?

**The End**


End file.
